Some things change
by blahblahblhblah
Summary: What happens to mistys life when her mom turns it upside down by moving her and her sister katy to florida
1. Chapter 1

I looked out the window. "We must be flying over the sea now" my mom said pulling the headphones out of her ears. I hadn't really talked to her since the day she said "_honey,were moving to florida!"_

I mean, I guess it would be cool to live in florida but id miss all my friends in London. "Honey, are you all right?" my mom said interrupting my train of thought with her concerned tone. "Huh?" was all I could manage to say. "Well sweetheart, you look a bit green, here" she thrust a packet of travel tablets at me. I swallowed two tablets and turned back to the t.v above our heads. "mom,can I get a ipod?" my little sister katy asked. "Well, we'll see" my mom replied. I could tell that was a no. "Ooo I love this song" my mom muttered to herself pushing her headphones back in place. The plane started to dip downward to land. My sister grabbed my hand in her cool ones and squeezed it. I smiled back at her.

There was no one there to greet us off the plane. I didn't expect there to be. We didn't know anybody here. The airport was full off tourists. We weren't tourists here anymore. "This way" my mom said leading us through the crowd of blurred faces. "Where are we going mom?" katy asked looking around. "Home silly" she said chuckling lightly. When we finally got out of the airport the sun was red hot making me red faced. I was gasping slightly as mom showed us too a shiny black convertible. "Suitcases?" she asked not looking at us. "Get in" she said again not looking at us. The ride there was quite quiet except for the low hum off the radio playing eighties music. We pulled up outside a house which was pink with a white balcony and a pool in the backgarden. The house itself was quite big looking in from the outside. The garden was cut neat and lined with pink and blue daisies. "Here we are !!" my mom shouted happily pulling the cases out of the car. I jumped out the car to help but katy was already there. Hastily I walked up the path and stood by the door which was painted a deep blue colour. It had a silver knocked which matched the number seven pinned to the front of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked out the window. "We must be flying over the sea now" my mom said pulling the headphones out of her ears. I hadn't really talked to her since the day she said "_honey,were moving to florida!"_

I mean, I guess it would be cool to live in florida but id miss all my friends in London. "Honey, are you all right?" my mom said interrupting my train of thought with her concerned tone. "Huh?" was all I could manage to say. "Well sweetheart, you look a bit green, here" she thrust a packet of travel tablets at me. I swallowed two tablets and turned back to the t.v above our heads. "mom,can I get a ipod?" my little sister katy asked. "Well, we'll see" my mom replied. I could tell that was a no. "Ooo I love this song" my mom muttered to herself pushing her headphones back in place. The plane started to dip downward to land. My sister grabbed my hand in her cool ones and squeezed it. I smiled back at her.

There was no one there to greet us off the plane. I didn't expect there to be. We didn't know anybody here. The airport was full off tourists. We weren't tourists here anymore. "This way" my mom said leading us through the crowd of blurred faces. "Where are we going mom?" katy asked looking around. "Home silly" she said chuckling lightly. When we finally got out of the airport the sun was red hot making me red faced. I was gasping slightly as mom showed us too a shiny black convertible. "Suitcases?" she asked not looking at us. "Get in" she said again not looking at us. The ride there was quite quiet except for the low hum off the radio playing eighties music. We pulled up outside a house which was pink with a white balcony and a pool in the backgarden. The house itself was quite big looking in from the outside. The garden was cut neat and lined with pink and blue daisies. "Here we are !!" my mom shouted happily pulling the cases out of the car. I jumped out the car to help but katy was already there. Hastily I walked up the path and stood by the door which was painted a deep blue colour. It had a silver knocked which matched the number seven pinned to the front of the door.


End file.
